First Dates Series: Fred & Hermione
by Dru Dreams
Summary: Fred and Hermione's first real date.


First Dates

**Fred and Hermione**

During her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione fell in love. She fell in love with a man with red hair, freckles, a killer smile, hidden intelligence, a knack for making the girls swoon and brilliant creativity. As you guessed by now, it isn't Ron that she fell in love with. Hermione had fallen in love with Fred Weasley. Only one small problem, Fred didn't know.

Fred Weasley fell in love with a brown eyed girl. She was amazingly brilliant, had a heart of pure gold, loved her friends fiercely, and had a sarcastic and witty side that he adored. She was so quick witted that even he was put to shame at times. Fred had fallen in love with Hermione while she was staying the winter holidays at the burrow with Ron and Harry.

The other men in the house had been learning basketball from Harry for the past few days, but Fred had grown rather bored with it and opted to stay indoors with Hermione. This gave them a lot of time alone together. They talked and joked. They shared secrets and laughed. It was evident to everyone, except them, that they had fallen in love but it wasn't until Hermione went back to Hogwarts that they had time to realize how much they missed being around each other.

One day Hermione had received an owl and couldn't help but smile at the nervous handwriting of Fred. Knowing she was head girl and had special privileges, Fred asked if she would be willing to have an evening out with him. She assumed it was just as friends, but was eager to be able to have some time alone with him.

Hermione wrote a quick reply saying that she was looking forward to getting out of the castle for a bit and would meet him in Hogsmeade around 8pm on that Saturday.

Saturday came and Hermione spent all day getting ready, with Ginny's help of course and looked absolutely beautiful. Knowing it would only be Hogsmeade, Hermione didn't dress glamorously, but instead opted for a tighter fitting pair of jeans, a black button down shirt, and black boots. Her hair was a mass of beautiful loose curls and her make up was for the most part light and natural, but her eyes were made up with some black eyeliner and mascara with a lavender shadow to make her brown eyes pop.

The 'date' was fairly uneventful. They went and ate and looked around at the shops, but spent most of the time just talking and enjoying each others company. At the end of the night, Hermione and Fred were both unsure whether the other felt the same way as they did.

The night was coming to a close and quickly, and Fred, being the gentleman he is, decided to walk Hermione back to the castle. Reaching the gate, Hermione was nervous. She wanted to kiss him; she had wondered what his lips would feel like on hers. What she didn't know is he was thinking the exact same thing. They turned to look at each other, but neither said a word. It was as if magnets were pulling them together. When their lips met, they knew something had changed. The world around them disappeared and they were met with wonderful emotions and feelings that could only come from true loves first kiss.

They reluctantly pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. Hermione was afraid to speak, thinking if she did she might wake up from this dream. Fred was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Hermione, there is something I've been thinking about since Christmas. I'm not sure how to tell you though." Fred looked down at the ground, studying the grass around his feet.

"Fred, you have never had trouble talking to me. What is it?" Hermione insisted, hoping he wasn't going to say that he realized that she was more like a sister and they should be just friends.

"Hermione, I, um…well…I like you." Hermione didn't want to move from that spot. She didn't want that one second ever to end. He liked her.

_I can't believe the night is gone  
and now it's time to take you home_

Hermione was ecstatic. She never thought she could be happier. Then she realized that she hadn't said anything and Fred had a hurt look on his face.

"Fred," he looked up at her, his eyes pleading for her to feel the same way," I like you too. I like you very much." Hermione's eyes were glistening with the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Fred leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently to him. He could have held her all night long.

"Have I told you how devastatingly beautiful you look tonight?" Fred asked, half serious, half flirtatious.

"No, but have I told you how devilishly handsome you look tonight?"

"No, but how about you show me?" Fred implored. Hermione leaned in close and pressed her lips fervently against his. He responded and soon their tongues were massaging and exploring each others lips and mouths. After snogging for what felt like hours, the couple pulled apart, looking each other in the eyes with a passion neither had ever felt.

"I better get inside," Hermione lackadaisically stated.

_  
Girl, as you come in close to give me one last kiss  
makin' it hard to be near ya  
don't want to leave you like this no  
_

Fred sensed the hesitation in her voice and statement. _Did she want to stay?_ He asked himself. _No, it's too soon. I can't ask her back to my flat. It just wouldn't be right this soon._

Hermione, with closed eyes, leaned in to give Fred a kiss goodbye, but he pulled back just out of her reach. She opened her eyes when she realized his lips weren't where she left them. Seeing the look on Fred's face made her worry.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, Merlin no, Hermione. It's me. My mind and thoughts are jumping ahead of me a smidgen, and I am just trying to slow it down." Fred smiled at her, comforting Hermione a tad, but she still seen an emotion in his eyes. An emotion she hadn't seen before.

"Come, love, you best be getting in. It's getting to be a bit cool out here." Fred leaned in to kiss her goodnight, but this time Hermione pulled back.

"Fred, what is it your mind is jumping ahead to." Hermione had to know. Maybe it would explain that look of, perhaps, lust she had seen in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Lucky for Fred it was dark and Hermione didn't notice the tint of red rise in his cheeks.

"Yes, I want to know."

"I was thinking that the last thing I want right now is a kiss goodnight." Fred stated bluntly. Hermione's eyes started tearing up and she had a look of disbelief on her face. She hadn't had much experience in the kissing field but she hadn't realized she had been that bad. She turned to the gate to leave, but Fred caught her arm before she could manage.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. That must have sounded horrible. What I mean is that, if I kiss you goodnight that means the night is over and you will pass through those gates and out of my reach. I don't want that. I don't want tonight to ever end."

Hermione's tears were now falling down her cheeks, not from anger or embarrassment but from joy and excitement.

_  
Cause I don't wanna kiss you goodnight if a kiss means this night is over  
I don't wanna have to say goodbye_

"Fred, I don't want tonight to end either. But if I am going to be getting back into the castle tonight, I had better go now." Hermione walked over to Fred and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and laid her head upon his muscular chest.

She had always loved how toned and muscular he was without having huge ripped muscles. Hermione had never been one to enjoy ogling guys that had a chest as large as her own. She loved that Fred had muscles and a lot of definition, but it wasn't in excess.

_  
Girl, don't leave me standing at your door  
when this night could lead to so much more_

"So, don't go to the castle." Fred said after a few moments of inhaling the sweet vanilla and lavender scent coming from Hermione's hair. It had taken him a few minutes to build the courage to say it.

Despite the warm feeling of her cheek nuzzled on his chest, Hermione froze in her spot. It's not that she hadn't thought of 'it' happening with him. In fact she had been thinking all night of tearing that blue shirt off of him button by button and tasting the smooth flesh that lay beneath it. But was she ready for that?

Meanwhile Fred looked terrified. Was it too soon? _I shouldn't have said that. I am going to scare her off. I don't want her to feel pressured. I don't want her to feel like I won't like her if she doesn't sleep with me. It's not like that. I just don't want her to go through that gate. _

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon." Fred backed away from her and finally seen the look in her eyes. It was a look of passion, a look of determination, and a look of lust.

"Fred, don't be sorry. I've been thinking about it all night. Believe me when I say I am relieved I'm not the only one feeling this way."

_  
I wanna hold you, I wanna touch you, so when I kiss you  
don't wanna kiss you goodnight_

"Hermione, please don't say that. I want you to know that I feel like a bloody git even mentioning you being with me all night. It's out first date. I feel awful."

"Fred I said I feel the same way. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Hermione leaned up and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It was much gentler than it had been in her fantasies, but she was trying to be seductive, and hoping it would work. She had no idea how well it was working.

Feeling Hermione's breath on his chest as the buttons were becoming slowly undone, Fred froze. He had never imagined feeling this way just from a girl's breath on his skin, but then he reminded himself. _This isn't just any girl. This is Hermione Granger. The girl you have fancied for years, and just recently found out felt the same way. _Fred fought with himself for a moment and felt Hermione lips press against his bare chest, as she had finished unbuttoning his shirt just seconds before. He started shivering with every touch and decided what he wanted to do. 

"H-Hermione, maybe we sh-should take this somewhere a bit m-more private." Hermione stopped kissing his bare chest, and smiled up at him. She was quite pleased with the results she was getting.

"Well, we could go up to the heads' dorm, I have my own room." Hermione said, kissing further up his chest now, and around his neck. She then heard a soft moan escape Fred's lips as her tongue reached up and flicked around his earlobe. She reached her hands underneath the opened shirt and was gently rubbing her fingers up and down his back.

"Or we could go to my flat." Fred barely managed to get those last words out without a growl emerging from his lips, as Hermione gently dug her nails in during this trip down his back.

"What about George?" Hermione asked, her lips right up against his ear, her warm breath gently waving against it.

"He's staying at the burrow tonight; he's helping Dad with something in the garden tomorrow." Fred was finding it harder to leave his hands still, so finally decided to place them on her hips and drew her body a bit closer to him.

"Then, Fred," he trembled when his name came out of her mouth in the husky voice she had developed in the last few minutes, "what is it we are waiting for?"

_  
I used to see you in my dreams (hoping one day they'd come true)  
and there you give yourself to me_

Moments later, the couple was in the flat, kissing passionately trying to make it through Fred's bedroom door.

Once in the bedroom, Fred closed and performed a locking and silencing spell just in case George did come home or someone dropped by to visit. Then he turned to Hermione, and smiled.

"Come here, love," Fred opened his arms for Hermione to come into. He held her tight, and thought about all the times over the last few years he thought about holding her just like this. He never thought it would happen.

"Fred, is everything okay?" Hermione pulled back just enough to be able to look up and look into Fred's eyes.

"Love, for once, everything is perfect. Do you realize how long I have fancied you?"

"No, I thought you started liking me while I was at the burrow during the last holidays."

"Oh, no. I have fancied you for years. It started during the year of the tri-wizard tournament. George and I were about to take our aging potion to try to put our names in the goblet of fire. You were sitting between us smiling and telling us how it would never work because Dumbledore drew the age line around it himself. Boy were you ever right!" Fred laughed at the memory of the facial hair and wrinkles that covered his body for days after their little stunt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you and Ron were destined to be together so I wanted to stay out of the way."

"Sorry, but ewwww! He's like a brother. Ya know, I've liked you for a while too." Hermione looked up at Fred and batted her eyelashes at him and smiled innocently.

"Oh really, Miss Granger. Well, I have two questions. Why didn't you tell me and when was it you started fancying me?"

"To answer your first question, I didn't tell you because you were one of the school heartthrobs, and here I was a know-it-all bookworm with bushy hair. Now to answer your second question, it was during my fifth year. You were sitting on a window sill comforting a boy that had gotten into trouble with Umbridge and she had forced him to write lines with that demon quill of hers. You were so gentle and serious. I fell in love with you that day." Hermione laid her head back on his chest, not realizing what she said. Fred caught it though, and wasn't about to act like he hadn't.

"So, you love me, eh?" Fred looked down at Hermione and grinned.

"I, um, huh?" Then she realized what she had said. She turned a bright shade of pink and turned around to face away from Fred. She sat on the edge of his bed and leant with her head in her hands. Fred chuckled to himself at her reaction.

He walked over to her and knelt on his knees in front of her. He moved her hands and raised her face gently so he could look in her eyes. Her face was still flushed with embarrassment, but he thought it made her all the more beautiful.

_  
But now we're standing here  
and I'm holding you and it's never felt so right_

"Hermione, I love you too." Fred then stood, and pulled Hermione up to stand with him. He then kissed her with every bit of love and emotion he had in his heart and soul.

As he kissed her, Fred tasted the salty tears that hit his lips from Hermione's eyes. He stopped kissing and just held her, his face buried in the top of her head. He felt her shoulders jerking with quiet sobs. When he pulled back, he expected to see her frowning, and sad. But his insides warmed at the sight of her smiling face and bright, hopeful eyes.

"Fred," Hermione started slowly, hoping the sobs wouldn't hinder her speaking too badly. "You don't know how much I have wanted to hear you say that. It's like a dream come true."

_  
Don't wanna leave you here  
can I come inside and kiss you the way you like  
_

With that statement, the two started kissing each other with a passion neither had ever felt before. They had just declared their love for each other, after several years of quiet adoration, they finally were together.

The kissing slowly became more heated as the couple lay down on the bed.

_  
I don't wanna kiss you goodnight if a kiss means this night is over  
I don't wanna have to say goodbye, no, no, no_

Fred's shirt, which was still unbuttoned from Hermione's seduction earlier, was slid off and thrown in the floor. Fred went to work on Hermione's shirt, a trail of kisses following behind every button that was unfastened.

He couldn't believe just a few hours ago he wasn't even sure she liked him back. Now he knew that she loved him, and he intended to prove his love to her tonight.

Hermione let out small moans and whimpers with every feathery touch and nibble that he bestowed upon her skin. He gently reached around her back and undid the clasp of her maroon bra, admiring her natural beauty she always seemed to hide from the world.

_  
Girl don't leave me standing at your door_

_When this night could lead to so much more_

Fred rolled so they were no longer lying beside each other, but where he was now on top of her. Her legs were straddling his waist and she could feel a slight pressure from his excitement.

She reached her hands down, and he thought that she was reaching to undo the button of his black trousers. He was surprised when she actually slid her shoes off into the floor and then undid her jeans, wriggled out of them and kicked them into the floor. Then she reached for his. Hermione had never been this forward before. She couldn't believe the ease with which it came, but doubted it would have been this easy, or good, with anyone other than Fred.

_  
I wanna hold you, I wanna touch you, so when I kiss you  
don't wanna kiss you goodnight_

Fred kicked off his shoes and then his pants were soon in the floor as well. They now lay there, both lying only in their knickers. He slid her maroon panties slowly off her legs, feeling her body arch, trying to get him to touch her. He stood and slid his off as well. Climbing carefully back on top of Hermione, he roamed her bare body with his hands, memorizing every curve, every spot that made her giggle, every spot that made her moan, and every spot that caught her breath. She just laid there, her eyes meeting with his in a passionate gaze. He lay right up against her and again she wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt even better the excitement that had overtaken his body.

_  
I wish this night could be endless  
baby, feeling your skin on my skin_

As he slowly claimed Hermione's body as forever his own, she let out moans with every movement he made. She scratched at his back and nibbled at his ears, neck and lips. Fred moved slowly, taking his time to make certain Hermione was enjoying everything about their first intimate experience together.

Time passed with moans, pleas and names being called into the night. Their lips frequently touching, their eyes were closed enjoying every sensation. When their eyes did open, they met with a ferocity that neither could comprehend.

_  
I'll take my time to make you breathless  
girl, we can do it again and again  
_

After many moments of raw passion passed between the two lovers, their bodies tensed with a sudden release that neither expected.

Relaxing into a heap of tangled limbs and sheets, they both tried catching their breath and slowing their heart rates, which seemed next to impossible.

_  
I don't wanna kiss you goodnight if a kiss means this night is over  
I don't wanna have to say goodbye, no, no, no_

"Hermione, tell me, what is it you want." Fred looked at her, with a seriousness she had never seen him portray.

"Fred, with everything finally right in the world, there is only one thing I could ever possibly want now, and that is you. With that being said, Frederick Weasley, what is it that you want?" Hermione looked at him, trying to hide the hope she knew was plaguing her eyes.

"What I want Hermione Granger, is to never have to kiss you goodnight," Fred replied, hoping, yet fearing, that she caught the hidden meaning in that statement. He had just confessed his love for her, and he was already hinting at spending forever together.

"Fred, are you implying what I think you are?"

"Well, if you would say yes to my asking you to move in with me and marry me right after graduation, then yes, but it you would say no, then you have completely gone off your rocker, because I never implied such a thing." He smiled nervously, staring deeply into her eyes.

_  
Girl don't leave me standing at your door  
when this night could lead to so much more_

"Well then, In reply to your maybe implied question, once I am out of Hogwarts, you will never have to kiss me goodnight again, because every night between graduation and forever I will be in your arms and your arms only."

_  
I wanna hold you, I wanna touch you, so when I kiss you  
don't wanna kiss you goodnight_

"And what about between now and graduation? Whose arms will you be in?" Fred asked, trying to sound like he was joking, but was actually quite serious. He didn't want to chance losing her.

"Between now and graduation, every weekend I had better be here with you, and every other night, you had better owl me so that I at least have a parchment with your scent to cuddle up to, since I will be alone in my bed, waiting for the day I can finally never leave your bed again."

_**A/N This song is "Don't Want to Kiss You Goodnight" by LFO. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
